


duos.

by kinroses



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Catboy Erik Lehnsherr, Doggirl Moira MacTaggert, F/M, Halloween, Past Rhodey/Tony/Moira, Slice of Life, background Rhodey/Tony, this is ONLY because halloween is tomorrow, this is genuinely because of my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinroses/pseuds/kinroses
Summary: Beneath the table, as James and Tony discuss trivial matters such as suit designs and whose last name comes first in the hyphenated combination they've decided to take, Erik's hand falls upon hers and he squeezes.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Moira MacTaggert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	duos.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fucking humiliating.
> 
> unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own. it's 6:34 am so if it's more bad than usual, you're the one that decided to read a fic tagged catboy erik lehnsherr.
> 
> twitter: @gothoIympian.  
> discord: lesbo#5695
> 
> consider this a love letter to nico ﹠. tommy. xoxo.

They were never the affectionate type.

They'd hold hands in private some days, if those days were better than most normally are. On a rare occasion Moira will drop beside Erik as he's reading and force him to reposition himself so she can relax on his lap to watch television. The chair is big enough for both with an easy to reposition footrest. On these days he'll read his book to her in a low breath that borders a whisper but is a tad louder. Just enough for them. On these days, their skeletons bury themselves and they can breathe a little easier. Moira's hands pet Erik's ears, strands of dark gun metal fur in the air.

She loves him those days. When he smiles at her it almost reaches his eyes. What more could she ask for? 

—- 

They invite James and Tony over because they need friends that aren't the X-Men. 

She regrets it as soon as they enter.

Tony carries himself as she expected, as men she's met time and time again. His suit compliments him even though it's too casual to be dressed to the nines. Dark hair makes orange ears stand out, ties it all into an orange tie and pocketsquare. He struts in like he owns the place. James follows close behind, casual. He never needed to take up space the way Tony did. She presses a kiss to the top of his head and ever so lightly scratches his grey ears. She leads them to a small dining room and ignores the wide smile Tony sends her way. _I'm proud of you_ without words. He was never good with emotions. They sit and bicker as friends do. Moira's wine glass spills slightly upon a wooden dining table, Erik almost knocks over the water pitcher, and as he helps her clean her mess his gaze lingers upon her. Erik, on his bad days, never watches her. He tends to desire privacy. His side of the bed is empty and the little workshop in the woods is locked. She wonders if he sits there and thinks about leaving.

She wonders if she'd stop him, mostly.

James talks about Tony as if he's one foot out of the door at all times. She notes this as they go deep in discussion about his latest rehab stint. Tony looks away, embarrassed _ashamed?_ and James leans against him as silent reassurance. They bounce off of each other. Moira never had that with them. They were teenagers that gravitated towards each other because no one else knew how to handle them. She remembers date nights she'd end up feeling like a third wheel on, sneaking into movie theaters even though Tony had enough money to buy them tickets just because Tony enjoyed any bit of dangerous living he could get. Her first kiss with Tony she already knew where it'd end up. Later, in therapy, she'd bring up how she didn't think they liked her. Her, with oversized sweaters and thick rimmed glasses, sneaking into ballet classes because she never quite enjoyed asking her host family for money. Lachlan would only send so much. Big, fluffy, droopy ears that made her stand out more than she ever wanted to. Never teased, no —- unless you count the times she'd look at herself in the mirror. You could make the argument that Moira comes by it easily, this loneliness. You could say it's rather well deserved as well. 

Beneath the table, as James and Tony discuss trivial matters such as suit designs and whose last name comes first in the hyphenated combination they've decided to take, Erik's hand falls upon hers and he squeezes. His ears twitch lightly but the two don't notice. Moira, trained in all thinks Erik, does. This is _I love you, I'm sorry, I need you_ rolled up into one expression. The twitch only comes when he's feeling too much. They twitched the first time they met, their first kiss, when he asked her to move in with him. 

She sighs, far too uncomfortable, and rests her head upon his shoulder.

He notices her ears lying more flat than usual and clears his throat, smiling apologetically at James and Tony.

"I'm afraid we'll have to pick this up another time."


End file.
